A Man Named Ozzie
by GoneIntoTheErie
Summary: How Germany/HRE's family became cursed. Takes place back in ancient times. This is going to be a REALLY long story. Germania and Rome, than later, Prussia, Austria, and HRE. Oh, wait, how could I forget, Ozzie! Read and Review!


**Chapter 1**

_You know what they say..._

_My family is cursed..._

_Well The Beilschmidt Family hasn't always been cursed..._

_It all started with a man named Ozzie..._

* * *

"Get 'Em!"

The shadow figure dashed through the forest...

All of the villagers behind him.

Anyone who had seen the chase would have thought that a mob was having a witch hunt.

His red eyes shone brightly in the spooky moon light.

He did all that he could to keep away from the angered villagers.

He knew what his sentence would be if they caught him...

Death.

This was all his stupid older brother's fault.

Well not stupid, he knew exactly what he was doing...

In _his_ all honest opinion, his brother, Otto, had a shrivelled up, black, cold, dead heart, that might turn into dust at any moment...

Otto had started this damned war with the Germans!

And _he_ had to take the abuse for it!

He slammed into a tree.

...

"OOH, How long have I been out?", The Ottoman said lying on his back, with his hand over his eyes and forehead.

Ozzie didn't see the Germans form a circle around him.

"Surrender Otto! We have you surrounded!"

The albino wiped the blood off his face and looked up at them.

They thought HE was Otto?

This was bad...

"Stop, What are you doing? Can you not see this poor man is in critical condition?"

"B-But he's O-Otto-"

"Otto? I can see plainly that this man is not Otto!"

"H-How?"

"If he was Otto... You'd all be dead by now!"

Ozzie tried to see who had just saved him A LOT of trouble.

It was pitch black and his new bleeding injury didn't help.

All he could make out was that the man had long blond hair and green armor.

A soldier?

A German soldier?

A German soldier helped him?

A German soldier helped him, an Ottoman?

A German soldier helped him, an Ottoman, his enemy!?

There is something VERY wrong here...

The last thing Ozzie heard was a 'Are you alright? You don't look so good.', before he blacked out from too much blood loss.

...

His eyes shot open like a bullet.

It was... Morning?

Ozzie sat up in the little bed from which he... slept?

He swung his legs over the bed.

His white hair hung unevenly around his head.

His hair, in the front, was curly and was shoulder length.

His hair, in the back, was less curly and almost a foot longer.

"Where's my hair bow? And... MY CROSS!?"

The German walked in, he must have heard my screeching...

"Is everything alright?"

"NO! MY CROSS IS MISSING!"

"Where did you last see it?"

"Around... My... Neck! Does that help?"

"Ja... I think I've seen it-"

"Did you take it!?"

"Nein! Why would I do that?"

"If anything happens to it-"

"Spoken very harshly for a man with the luck of a thousand men."

"Luck? You call almost dying, luck?-"

"If I hadn't have been there, even if you did manage to escape, you would be dead right about now."

"uhh..."

...

Ozzie sat with his head hung down.

This German had shown hospitality to him and that was what he had repaid him with?

Accusing him?

But this German was the first to be nice to him.

He wasn't used to that.

His brother had made shure that no German would be.

So why was this one?

Ozzie opened the door and peered into the long hallway.

After getting lost in all the rooms, Ozzie found a staircase.

The German was sitting at a table, in what seemed like a kitchen.

"Wow... you have a big house, I got lost in it...", He held out his hand, "Uhhem well I think we got off on the wrong foot...My name is..."

Oh shit.

Lie Lie LIE!

He may know your Ottoman but he doesn't know you're Otto's little brother!

Lie!

He'll kill you!

LIE!

"I-I'm Osman..."

Really?

That's the best thing you could come up with?

"Hallo, Osman, Mein name is Germania."

Germania?

Oh Shit.

The German leader?

He's in the German leader's house!?

FUCK IT ALL!

"Oh really? Cool I've never meet a leader before!"

That was a lie.

He had met _himself_...

"Oh and I found that necklace of yours-"

"WHERE?"

"O-Outside."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Well this German wasn't so bad after all...

He was so happy that he could have curled up on the German's lap.

Well maybe not...

He would die if he lost what little dignity he had left.

"I hope it hasn't caused you much worry..."

It took all he had to not just to sit there, on that German.

He even had to hold back tears!

He sat down in a chair next to Germania and nuzzled his cross.

"Tell me, why do you love that cross so much? You could always get another."

Ozzie took his hair bow from out of his pocket and put it on.

That was overdue.

"They have been passed down in my family for... centuries."

"They?"

Ozzie's red eyes twinkled like a child's would if you had told them they could have as much candy as they wanted.

"Yeah, there are there three of them!"

"Really?"

"One for me! One for my sister, Prusyia! And one for my brother, Otto-"

Oh.

Shit.

"Otto...?"

FUCK.

IT.

ALL.

"Does your last name happen to be... Delmarus?"

He could just drop dead right now.

He didn't.

But he did black out, from stress and fear.

...

He opened his eyes slowly.

N-Night Time?

Everything is so dark...

Am I dead?

He laid there for a couple of minutes to make sure that he was, indeed, alive.

Yep, still alive.

He rolled over to see a pair of blue eyes watching him.

He was an outlaw here...

He wouldn't be surprised if he had been chained to the bed.

He moved.

Nope not chained.

What was wrong with this German!?

The damn German could have let them kill me.

He could have left me to die.

He could have murdered me at the damned table!

Why am I so surprised?

No chains...

Ha!

"What is wrong with you German!"

"What do you mean?"

"All's fair in love and war!"

"All is not fair in love and war."

"Wha..."

"If I tortured and killed you right now, would that be fair?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Huh?"

"The question you should be asking is not what is wrong with _me_."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with me?"

"No, just your logic..."

"UH!"

"It is true."

"Nah uh!"

"Please stop acting immature."

"Make Me!"

Germania got up from the little wooden chair in the corner and walked over to the bed.

"All's fair?", the German's irritated frown turned into a devilish grin.

"Yes-"

Germania held Ozzie arms down and jammed his knee into the Ottoman's gut.

Ozzie let out a scream of pain.

"Is all sill fair to you, Osman?"

Tears ran down Ozzie's face.

He had never been hit that hard in his life.

He had always expected to be killed sometime or an other but never thought anything could be so painful.

Self inflicted injuries hadn't even touched the tip of the iceberg compared to this.

Ozzie was silent screaming now.

The only thing that came out was air.

Ozzie literally saw white.

"Is it?"

He had no voice to answer with.

Blood ran down the sides of his lips.

Germania took his knee out.

Pain.

So much fuckin' pain.

He couldn't stop the blood.

It just kept pouring out of his mouth.

Germania sat looking down at him with the frown he had worn before and a furrowed brow.

"I'm sorry, I-", Germania looked away,"I shouldn't be hurting a-..."

"Hurting a w-what?"

Germania took a cloth and wiped the blood off of Ozzie.

"Sorry..."

...

There was a knock at the front door.

Oh gosh.

What if it was those villagers?

Or worse...

His brother.

Germania got up to see who was there.

...A Roman?

What?

"Hey Germania!"

"Uhg... GO AWAY!"

The German slammed the door.

Another knock.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Why buddy? I want to hang out-"

"Rome, get out of yard before I draw my sword."

"But-"

"Go. Away."

Another knock.

The German sighed and opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"To come in..."

"Fine..."

"Really!"

"Ja."

* * *

**This story is going to have REALLY long chapters so... yeah. Not historically correct!**


End file.
